Closing Screens
Closing screens are a very notable feature of Heisei era Kamen Rider shows. They appear at the end of an episode, most of which feature the main Rider's collectible devices. In the Heisei Phase 2 era, they also appear in Movie War films at the end of each Rider's segment. They've become such a prominent feature, that they get featured in the Battride War series. Kamen Rider Kuuga The end of each episode (except the final episode) will have the camera zoom out and shows the Ancient Hieroglyphics written "To Be Continued", probably as a means to continue with the color background representing the main theme of Kuuga's form in that episode. KRkuEP1CS.png|Episodes 1, 18-19, 45 (Growing Form) KUUGAEP2349CS.png|Episodes 2-4, 9, 11-13, 15-17, 20-21, 27, 31-32, 37-39, 42-43 (Mighty Form) KUUGAEP56CS.png|Episodes 5-6, 14, 34, 36 (Dragon Form) KUUGAEP78CS.png|Episodes 7-8, 22, 44 (Pegasus Form) KUUGAEP10.png|Episodes 10, 23, 29 (Titan Form) KUUGAEP24CS.png|Episode 24 (Rising Titan) KUUGAEP25CS.png|Episodes 25-26 (Rising Pegasus) KUUGAEP28CS.png|Episode 28 (Rising Dragon) KUUGAEP30CS.png|Episodes 30, 33 (Rising Mighty) KUUGAEP35CS.png|Episodes 35, 46-48 (Ultimate Form) KUUGAEP40CS.png|Episodes 40-41 (Amazing Mighty) Kamen Rider Agito The end of each episode (except the final episode) will have the camera zoom out forming a border with the top side on each left and right will be written A and Omega symbol while the bottom is the diagonal opposite written and also representing the Agito symbol on above the border. KRAgEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Ryuki The end of each episode (except the final episode) have the shattered glass forming into one and showing one of the Advent Cards appearing in front of the scene. TV Series= RyukiEP1CS.png|Episode 1 (Ryuki: Dragreder Advent) RyukiEP2CS.png|Episode 2 (Knight: Darkwing Advent) RyukiEP3CS.png|Episode 3 (Knight: Trick Vent) RyukiEP4CS.png|Episode 4 (Scissors: Final Vent) RyukiEP5CS.png|Episode 5 (Scissors: Volcancer Advent) RyukiEP6CS.png|Episode 6 (Zolda: Final Vent) RyukiEP7CS.png|Episode 7 (Zolda: Shoot Vent) RyukiEP8CS.png|Episode 8 (Zolda: Shoot Vent) RyukiEP9CS.png|Episode 9 (Zolda: Shoot Vent) RyukiEP10CS.png|Episode 10 (Zolda: Magnugiga Advent) RyukiEP11CS.png|Episode 11 (Seal Vent) RyukiEP12CS.png|Episode 12 (Knight: Nasty Vent) RyukiEP13CS.png|Episode 13 (Zolda: Shoot Vent) RyukiEP14CS.png|Episode 14 (Knight: Final Vent) RyukiEP15CS.png|Episode 15 (Gai: Metalgelas Advent) RyukiEP16CS.png|Episode 16 (Knight: Sword Vent) RyukiEP17CS.png|Episode 17 (Raia: Copy Vent) RyukiEP18CS.png|Episode 18 (Ouja: Final Vent) RyukiEP19CS.png|Episode 19 (Ouja: Venosnaker Advent) RyukiEP20CS.png|Episode 20 (Ryuki: Strike Vent) RyukiEP21CS.png|Episode 21 (Contract Vent) RyukiEP22CS.png|Episode 22 (Raia: Evildiver Advent) RyukiEP23CS.png|Episode 23 (Knight: Survive Shippu) RyukiEP24CS.png|Episode 24 (Knight Survive: Darkraider Advent) RyukiEP25CS.png|Episode 25 (Ouja: Genocider Advent) RyukiEP26CS.png|Episode 26 (Zolda: Guard Vent) RyukiEP27CS.png|Episode 27 (Odin: Goldphoenix Advent) RyukiEP28CS.png|Episode 28 (Odin: Time Vent) RyukiEP29CS.png|Episode 29 (Knight: Sword Vent) RyukiEP30CS.png|Episode 30 (Ryuki: Final Vent) RyukiEP31CS.png|Episode 31 (Ouja: Unite Vent) RyukiEP32CS.png|Episode 32 (Ouja: Sword Vent) RyukiEP33CS.png|Episode 33 (Tiger: Final Vent) RyukiEP34CS.png|Episode 34 (Ryuki: Survive Rekka) RyukiEP35CS.png|Episode 35 (Tiger: Destwilder Advent) RyukiEP36CS.png|Episode 36 (Tiger: Freeze Vent) RyukiEP37CS.png|Episode 37 (Ryuki Survive: Final Vent) RyukiEP38CS.png|Episode 38 (Odin: Final Vent) RyukiEP39CS.png|Episode 39 (Imperer: Gigazelle Advent) RyukiEP40CS.png|Episode 40 (Imperer: Final Vent) RyukiEP41CS.png|Episode 41 (Imperer: Spin Vent) RyukiEP42CS.png|Episode 42 (Tiger: Strike Vent) RyukiEP43CS.png|Episode 43 (Ouja: Final Vent) RyukiEP44CS.png|Episode 44 (Odin: Steal Vent) RyukiEP45CS.png|Episode 45 (Odin: Survive Mugen) RyukiEP46CS.png|Episode 46 (Ryuki Survive: Dragranzer Advent) RyukiEP47CS.png|Episode 47 (Ryuki Survive: Shoot Vent) RyukiEP48CS.png|Episode 48 (Ryuki Survive: Strange Vent) RyukiEP49CS.png|Episode 49 (Blank) |-| Movies & Specials= 13RidersSpecialCS.png|13 Riders (Advent Card back) Kamen Rider 555 The end of each episode (except the final episode) is a bit similar to Agito with the difference are lasers projectile are shot from the top of the screen, waving, and after a faster move to the each opposite side, the border will come out and the background will have added with the Kamen Rider 555 opening background. FaizEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Blade All episodes begin with a hallway with cards on the ground, before it reaches the Change Beetle card and zooms in right into the episode; at the end of each episode, the camera zooms out of Change Beetle into the pile of Rouze Cards. From episode 18 onward, after zooming out from the Rouze Cards, the even numbered episodes (up to 46) shows the cards flying off screen before one settles in the middle of the screen while the odd numbered episodes (up to 47) shows various cards flying across the screen before one settles in the middle of the screen. Episodes 48 and 49 do the reverse. Episode 44 is unique in that it shows two Rouze Cards with one transforming into the other. TV Series= BladeEP1CS.png|Episodes 1-17 KRBlade_Closing_Screen_18.png|Episode 18 (Leangle: Change Spider (improper seal)) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_19.png|Episode 19 (Garren: Change Stag) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_20.png|Episode 20 (Chalice: Change Mantis) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_21.png|Episode 21 (Blade: Absorb Capricorn) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_22.png|Episode 22 (Leangle: Blizzard Polar) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_23.png|Episode 23 (Blade: Fusion Eagle) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_24.png|Episode 24 (Chalice: Tornado Hawk) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_25.png|Episode 25 (Chalice: Absorb Orchid) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_26.png|Episode 26 (Leangle: Fusion Elephant (Suit-less)) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_27.png|Episode 27 (Blade: Magnet Buffalo) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_28.png|Episode 28 (Leangle: Evolution Tarantula) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_29.png|Episode 29 (Leangle: Smog Squid) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_30.png|Episode 30 (Garren: Absorb Serpent) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_31.png|Episode 31 (Chalice: Spirit) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_32.png|Episode 32 (Blade: Time Scarab) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_33.png|Episode 33 (Garren: Fusion Peacock) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_34.png|Episode 34 (Blade: Evolution Caucasus) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_35.png|Episode 35 (Leangle: Gel Jellyfish) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_36.png|Episode 36 (Chalice: Reflect Moth) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_37.png|Episode 37 (Chalice: Evolution Paradoxa) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_38.png|Episode 38 (Chalice: Wild) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_39.png|Episode 39 (Leangle: Rush Rhinoceros) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_40.png|Episode 40 (Blade: Beat Lion) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_41.png|Episode 41 (Blade: Slash Lizard) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_42.png|Episode 42 (Leangle: Absorb Tiger) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_43.png|Episode 43 (Leangle: Change Spider) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_44a.png|Episode 44 (Leangle: Poison Scorpion) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_44b.png|Episode 44 (Garren: Thief Chameleon) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_45.png|Episode 45 (Leangle: Fusion Elephant) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_46.png|Episode 46 (Change Kerberos) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_47.png|Episode 47 (Garren: Evolution Giraffa) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_48.png|Episode 48 (Joker) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_49.png|Episode 49 (Rouze Card back) |-| Movies & Specials= KRBlade_Closing_Screen_HBV.png|Hyper Battle DVD: Blade vs. Blade (Blade: Change Beetle (King Form)) Kamen Rider Hibiki The end of each episode (except the final episode) will have the screen go black and show the title of the episode alongside Hibiki's logo. KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_01.png|Episode 1 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_02.png|Episode 2 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_03.png|Episode 3 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_04.png|Episode 4 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_05.png|Episode 5 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_06.png|Episode 6 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_07.png|Episode 7 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_08.png|Episode 8 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_09.png|Episode 9 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_10.png|Episode 10 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_11.png|Episode 11 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_12.png|Episode 12 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_13.png|Episode 13 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_14.png|Episode 14 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_15.png|Episode 15 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_16.png|Episode 16 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_17.png|Episode 17 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_18.png|Episode 18 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_19.png|Episode 19 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_20.png|Episode 20 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_21.png|Episode 21 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_22.png|Episode 22 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_23.png|Episode 23 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_24.png|Episode 24 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_25.png|Episode 25 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_26.png|Episode 26 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_27.png|Episode 27 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_28.png|Episode 28 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_29.png|Episode 29 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_30.png|Episode 30 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_31.png|Episode 31 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_32.png|Episode 32 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_33.png|Episode 33 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_34.png|Episode 34 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_35.png|Episode 35 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_36.png|Episode 36 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_37.png|Episode 37 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_38.png|Episode 38 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_39.png|Episode 39 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_40.png|Episode 40 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_41.png|Episode 41 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_42.png|Episode 42 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_43.png|Episode 43 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_44.png|Episode 44 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_45.png|Episode 45 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_46.png|Episode 46 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_47.png|Episode 47 Kamen Rider Kabuto The end of each episode features insect wings appearing by the side of the screen. The final episode features the plant's stem growing from each side. KRKbEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Den-O The end of each episode would have the middle portion of the scene spin in a clockwise manner, at first in the time of a ticking clock, before spinning normally at the third tick. KRDoEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Kiva The end of each episode (except the final episode) have chains going across the screen. KRkvEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Decade The end of each episode shows the Decadriver. From episodes 1 to 18, the logo of the A.R. World's primary Rider shines red. For episode 19, all of the logos turn red. After episode 20 onwards, they shine red in a clockwise manner. DCDEP1CS.png|Episodes 1-2 (World of Kuuga) DCDEP3CS.png|Episodes 3-4 (World of Kiva) DCDEP5CS.png|Episodes 5-6 (World of Ryuki) DCDEP7CS.png|Episodes 7-8 (World of Blade) DCDEP9CS.png|Episodes 9-10 (World of Faiz) DCDEP11CS.png|Episodes 11-12 (World of Agito) DCDEP13CS.png|Episodes 13-14 (World of Den-O) DCDEP15CS.png|Episodes 15-16 (World of Kabuto) DCDEP17CS.png|Episodes 17-18 (World of Hibiki) DCDEP19CS.png|Episode 19 (World of Negatives) DCDEP20CS.png|Episodes 20-31 (Worlds of Diend, Shinkenger, Black RX, Black, Amazon, & Rider War) Kamen Rider W The end of each odd-numbered episode (not including episode 49) shows Kamen Rider Double's main six Gaia Memories, while each even-numbered episode displays the series logo in the bottom right corner. WClosingScreen.png|Episode 1 WClosingScreen2.png|Episode 2 Kamen Rider OOO The beginning (after the opening) and end of each episode (not including episodes 28 and 48) shows all of the Core Medals that Eiji has in his possession at the time (the beginning "Count the Medals" in some cases differs from the end of the previous episode). They are backed by a "stone wall", which in the final version collapses into a mass of Cell Medals. TV Series= KROOO Closing Screen 01.png|Episode 1 (5 Core Medals) KROOO Closing Screen 02.png|Episode 2 (5 Core Medals) KROOO Closing Screen 03.png|Episode 3 (5 Core Medals) KROOO Closing Screen 04.png|Episode 4 (7 Core Medals) KROOO Closing Screen 05.png|Episode 5 (9 Core Medals) KROOO Closing Screen 06.png|Episode 6 (9 Core Medals) KROOO Closing Screen 07.png|Episode 7 (10 Core Medals) KROOO Closing Screen 08.png|Episode 8 (8 Core Medals) OOOEP9CS.png|Episode 9 (12 Core Medals) OOOEP10CS.png|Episode 10 (12 Core Medals) OOOEP11CS.png|Episode 11 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP12CS.png|Episode 12 (14 Core Medals) OOOEP13CS.png|Episode 13 (14 Core Medals) OOOEP14CS.png|Episode 14 (12 Core Medals) OOOEP15CS.png|Episode 15 (6 Core Medals) OOOEP16CS.png|Episode 16 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP17CS.png|Episode 17 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP18CS.png|Episode 18 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP19CS.png|Episode 19 (1 Core Medal) KROOO Closing Screen 20.jpg|Episode 20 (9 Core Medals) OOOEP21CS.png|Episode 21 (9 Core Medals) OOOEP22CS.png|Episode 22 (9 Core Medals) OOOEP23CS.png|Episode 23 (9 Core Medals) OOOEP24CS.png|Episode 24 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP25CS.png|Episode 25 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP26CS.png|Episode 26 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP27CS.png|Episode 27 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP29CS.png|Episode 29 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP30CS.png|Episode 30 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP31CS.png|Episode 31 (11 Core Medals) OOOEP32CS.png|Episode 32 (16 Core Medals) OOOEP33CS.png|Episode 33 (16 Core Medals) OOOEP34CS.png|Episode 34 (16 Core Medals) OOOEP35CS.png|Episode 35 (16 Core Medals) OOOEP36CS.png|Episode 36 (16 Core Medals) OOOEP37CS.png|Episode 37 (16 Core Medals) OOOEP38CS.png|Episode 38 (18 Core Medals) OOOEP39CS.png|Episode 39 (18 Core Medals) OOOEP40CS.png|Episode 40 (5 Core Medals) Medals41.png|Episode 41 (16 Core Medals) Medals42.png|Episode 42 (16 Core Medals) Medals43.png|Episode 43 (15 Core Medals) Medals44.png|Episode 44 (12 Core Medals) Medals45.png|Episode 45 (9 Core Medals) Medals46.png|Episode 46 (12 Core Medals) KROOO Closing Screen 47.png|Episode 47 (7 Core Medals) |-| Movies & Specials= Movie War Core CoreMedals.png|Movie War Core: Nobunaga's Desire (13 Core Medals) Hyper Battle DVD CoreMedals.png|Hyper Battle DVD: Quiz, Dance, and Takagarooba!? (19 Core Medals) Movie War Mega Max CoreMedals.jpg|Movie War Mega Max: Ankh's Resurrection, the Medals of the Future, and the Leading Hope (15 Core Medals) Kamen Rider Fourze The end of each odd-numbered episode features a border with a "To Be Continued" sign on it, while the even-numbered episode (except the final episode) features the series logo at the bottom of the screen. KRFoEP1CS.png|Episode 1 KRFoEP2CS.png|Episode 2 Kamen Rider Wizard At the end of every episode (except for episode 53), Wizard's Magical Portal in Flame Style will pop up at the bottom right corner of the screen. In Movie War Ultimatum, this would change as the Magical Portal becomes the border. In The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, the Magical Portal pop up at the bottom left corner of the screen. WIZARDEP1CS.png|Episode 1 FS MW Wizard ClosingScreen.png|The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle: The Promised Place Kamen Rider Gaim The end of each episode (not including the last two episodes) shows all of the Lockseeds in the possession of one of the main four Armored Riders. And their color backgroud, logos. When Closing Screen appears, the sound of Lockseed insert Sengoku Driver was plays, with the zipper come in. In Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden, each closing screen includes a Lockseed belonging to the main villain Rider. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle, other than the Lockseeds used by Gaim, it also features Lockseeds used by the other Riders in the Gaim portion of the movie. TV Series= Gaim firstepisode Lockseed.png|Episode 1 (Gaim: 2 Lockseeds) Gaim Secondepisode Lockseed.png|Episode 2 (Gaim: 2 Lockseeds) Gaim EP 02 Lockseeds.png|Episodes 3-4 (Gaim: 3 Lockseeds) Gaim EP05 Lockseeds.png|Episodes 5-6 (Gaim: 4 Lockseeds) Gaim EP0709111314 Lockseeds.png|Episodes 7, 9, 11, 13-14 (Gaim: 5 Lockseeds) Baron first ClosingLockseed.png|Episode 8 (Baron: 3 Lockseeds) Ryugen LS Episode 10.png|Episodes 10, 15 (Ryugen: 3 Lockseeds) Zangetsu lockseed.jpg|Episode 12 (Zangetsu Shin: 2 Lockseeds) Gaim 1618 Lockseeds.png|Episodes 16, 18 (Gaim: 6 Lockseeds) Gaim EP17 Ryugen Lockseeds.png|Episode 17 (Ryugen: 4 Lockseeds) Gaim EP19 Lockseeds.png|Gaim: Episode 19 (Gaim: 6 Lockseeds) Baron EP20 Lockseeds.png|Episode 20 (Baron: 5 Lockseeds) GaimEpisode21Lockseeds.png|Episode 21 (Gaim: 7 Lockseeds) Gaim EP22 Lockseeds.png|Episode 22 (Gaim: 8 Lockseeds) Gaim 24 Lockseeds screen.png|Episodes 23-27, 30 (Gaim: 10 Lockseeds) Ryugen EP28 Lockseeds.png|Episode 28 (Ryugen: 5 Lockseeds) Current Baron lockseed.png|Episodes 29, 31 (Baron: 6 Lockseeds) Current Gaim lockseed.png|Episodes 32, 35, 37-41, 43-45 (Gaim: 11 Lockseeds) Current Zangetsu Shin lockseed.png|Episodes 33-34, 36 (Zangetsu Shin: 5 Lockseeds) Gaim42ending.png|Episode 42 (Ryugen: 6 Lockseeds) |-| Movies & Specials= HBVClosingScreen.jpg|Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! (Gaim: 0 Lockseeds) GGZangetsuClosing.png|Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu (Zangetsu Shin: 3 Lockseeds) GGBaronClosing.png|Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron (Baron: 4 Lockseeds) MWFT Gaim-Hen Lockseeds.png|Movie War Full Throttle (Gaim: 9 Lockseeds) Kamen Rider Drive Four of the Shift Cars that were used in the episode are shown before the teaser for the next episode. The first 11 episodes show the top view of the Shift Cars. Starting on the 12th episode, it will show the sides of Shift Cars and Signal Bikes. From episode 12 onwards, two of the Shift Cars and two of the Signal Bikes are shown before the teaser for the next episode. Episode 17 shows Shift Dead Heat as seen from four different angles; two in Sidecar Mode and two in Shift Car Mode. Episode 22 shows Shift Formula from four different angles. Episode 26 shows Signal Chaser from two different angles; each angle is shown twice. TV Series= Drive Ep 1 Closing.jpg|Episode 1 (Shift Speed, Max Flare, Funky Spike, & Midnight Shadow) ShiftCars KrDr Ep02.png|Episode 2 (Shift Speed, Justice Hunter, Funky Spike, & Midnight Shadow) ShiftCars KrDr Ep03.png|Episode 3 (Shift Speed, Dream Vegas, Massive Monster, & Spin Mixer) Vlcsnap-2014-10-28-16h31m07s81.png|Episode 4 (Dimension Cab, Dream Vegas, Massive Monster, & Spin Mixer) KRDriveEP5ShiftCar.png|Episode 5 (Shift Speed, Max Flare, Midnight Shadow, & Shift Wild) ShiftCars KrDr Ep06.png|Episode 6 (Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Mad Doctor, & Rumble Dump) CounttheShiftCars07.jpg|Episode 7 (Shift Speed, Hooking Wrecker, Burning Solar, & Shift Wild) Vlcsnap-2014-12-01-21h27m55s239.png|Episode 8 (Shift Wild, Rumble Dump, Hooking Wrecker, & Midnight Shadow) ShiftCars KrDr Ep09.png|Episode 9 (Shift Technic, Fire Braver, Rolling Gravity, & Mad Doctor) ShiftCars KrDr Ep10.png|Episode 10 (Shift Technic, Spin Mixer, Midnight Shadow, & Shift Wild) DRIVEEP11END.png|Episode 11 (Shift Speed, Deco Traveler, Colorful Commercial, & Road Winter) Drive_EP12_ClosingScreen.png|Episode 12 (Signal Mach, Shift Technic, Amazing Circus, & Signal Magarl) Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-07h17m01s162.png|Episode 13 (Signal Kikern, Shift Speed, Shift Wild, & Signal Kaksarn) Drive Ep14 Closing.png|Episode 14 (Signal Mach, Shift Technic, Road Winter, & Signal Kaksarn) Drive Ep15 Closing.jpg|Episode 15 (Signal Magarl, Shift Speed, Shift Wild, & Signal Tomarle) DriveEP16closing.png|Episode 16 (Shift Dead Heat (incomplete), Signal Kikern, Signal Mach, & Deco Traveler) Four Deadheats.png|Episode 17 (Shift Dead Heat) Drive Ep18 Closing.png|Episode 18 (Shift Dead Heat, Colorful Commercial, Signal Mach, & Signal Kaksarn) DriveEp19Closing.png|Episode 19 (Deco Traveler, Rumble Dump, Signal Mach, & Shift Dead Heat) DriveEp20Closing.png|Episode 20 (Colorful Commercial, Signal Magarl, Signal Mach, & Spin Mixer) DriveEp21Closing.png|Episode 21 (Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Signal Mach, & Shift Dead Heat) DriveEp22Closing.png|Episode 22 (Shift Formula) ShiftCars KrDR Ep23.png|Episode 23 (Shift Formula, Mantarn F01, Sparner F03, & Jacky F02) DriveEp14CS.png|Episode 24 (Shift Formula, Signal Mach, Sparner F03, & Jacky F02) Drive EP25 CS.png|Episode 25 (Signal Mach, Sparner F03, Dream Vegas, & Signal Kaksarn) DriveEp26Closing.png|Episode 26 (Signal Chaser) Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-14h04m00s212.png|Episode 27 (Signal Mach, Shift Speed Prototype, Colorful Commercial, & Signal Chaser) DriveEp28CS.png|Episode 28 (Shift Dead Heat, Mantarn F01, Rumble Dump, & Shift Formula) Vlcsnap-2015-05-13-10h47m45s100.png|Episode 29 (Shift Technic, Shift Wild, Shift Formula, & Signal Chaser) |-| Movies & Specials= Unlike the TV Series, the net series shows four icons of its in-series Kamen Riders instead of Shift Cars or Signal Bikes. Secret Mission Type TOKUJO is the same as the TV Series, but Drive and Mach did not use them to transform. Yongo EP1 ClosingScreen.png|D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 (Drive/Mach, Zeronos, Rider 4, & Faiz) TOKUJO Ep1 ClosingScreen.png|Type TOKUJO (Shift Speed, Justice Hunter, Signal Mach, & Massive Monster) Category:Content Category:Kamen Rider Series